Sunsets and Sunrises
This is an upcoming special fan movie in Phineas and Ferb. Plot I Hate Summer/I Love Summer Candace sings a song about how she hates her summer because of her brothers while Phineas sings about how his summer is great. Prolouge START OF PROLOUGE Rodger Parsons (Ken Gates) is narrating the movie and he says, "Sunsets.....and sunrises. Everyone has seen a sunset and a sunrise at least once right? Everyday has one of each. Between those events, people all over the world love to have fun. Especially a 'certain kid'." "That's me!" Phineas exclaimed excitingly. "Yes Phineas. You are." continuing Rodger. "Summer is the best time to have fun! All kinds of fun like family fun! Normally in summer, you'll see teens at the beach, airplanes going to paradise, and kids just playing activities! But Phineas wants to do more than just the usual. He does exciting things everyday and they're always unique. Why does he do that? Because he just wants to have fun! Now, as time passes, a new adventure awaits for him, filled with danger, puzzle thinking, mystery, and survival. As you can see in the very near future, Phineas divises up one simple idea. An idea that might put him in some serious business. All of this started in a sunrise." The 'dramatic' opening scene appears introducing the logo of the movie. END OF PROLOUGE Act 1 START OF ACT 1 A beautiful sunrise emerges and Phineas and his step brother Ferb are ready for a new adventure. Phineas has divised up a plan to find a tropical paradise that he, his brother, and his friends can call their own in the Pacific Ocean. Candace finds Phineas and Ferb eating Pancakes with butter and maple syrup. She asks them, "Say Phineas." "What?" replied the brothers. "Watcha thinkin'?" Candace asking them. Isabella at her house feels a disturbance. Back at the Flynn-Fletcher house, Phineas said, "Thinking of a tropical paradise that us and our friends can call our own." "I'll be watching you..." Candace replied suspiciously. "...oh and please don't even try to-" Jeremy calls her cellphone. Candace answers. "Hello my Dr. Six-Strings!" "Hey Candace. Do you think we should go to the beach at sunset?" Jeremy asked his girlfriend. "YES!!!" Candace exclaimed. (Screams like a little school girl) "Candace you broke my eardrums." said Jeremy. "Oh sorry." (Digital Transition appears with a red sillouite of Phineas' head) Meanwhile, Phineas is texting his friends (the text is the same). It says, "Ferb and I are going to find a tropical island paradise that we can call our own. Wanna join us? If so, meet us at the airport in one hour" They all agreed by texting back "Sure!" (Digital Transition appears with a gray sillouite of an airplane) Later on, Phineas asks Jet to build some extra airplanes and Ferb asks Speedsis for some extra Cars too. (Digital Transition appears with Candace's cellphone zooming in and out) Meanwhile, Candace is walking with Jeremy to the beach. "Okay Honeybunch, we're gonna-PHINEAS WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!?!?!" Candace exclaimed passing by the airport. "Don't you remember? We're going to find a paradise for us!" Phineas replied. "You two will be so busted and I'll make sure your.....GROUNDED!!!!!" Candace yelled with rage. Ferb says "Oh look, friends." Phineas and Ferb's friends appeared with Isabella exclaiming "Ready to fly into adventure?!" "YEAH!" They all exclaimed. They grouped up, getting ready for their flight with Candace calling mom. "MOM! MOM!" she screamed at the phone. Mom didn't answer as a voicemail appeared saying, "Hi Candace, I'm busy so don't even try to make bust your brothers." "Ugh" Candace murmured, breaking her cellphone into millions of pieces, then electrifying herself. "Candace, I'll just go home instead." Jeremy saying dissapointed walking to the dark horizon. "NO! NO WAIT!!!" The group of kids are ready, ready to fly high. They get in the airplanes that Jet made and get the cars the Speedsis made in. Phineas pushed on the red button. Suddenly, a male electronic voice started the countdown to fly. "Auto-Starting in 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, GO!!!" The kids blast of into the horizon seeing the giant, shiny, and beautiful sunrise, starting the theme song for this movie. END OF ACT 1 Act 2 START OF ACT 2 Act 2 starts off similar to that of the beginning of Act 2 of Phineas and Ferb: Summer Belongs to You. "So what do you think so far Isabella?" Phineas asked. "It's good. All good. Hey Phineas how about having our very first da--- nevermind." Isabella replied. "Oh hey! Wanna see this picture I found?" Isabella continued. "No, but maybe later!" Phineas answered. Meanwhile, Buford was in the plane's kitchenette to make himself some...meaty things. The bad thing is that he didn't put his plane on auto-pilot, so it started to fall down hyper-speed 30,000 feet above the ocean. Luckily, he crash landed on an island. Phineas, Isabella, and Baljeet murmered, "Buford..." with Phineas continuing "Let's go get him." They land on the island where Buford's plane is but there's no Buford. Phineas then decided to split up the group to look out for Buford. Meanwhile back at Danville, Candace starts to weep. When she stops weeping, Candace whispers, "You want me to be the bad guy? Fine. Now I'm the bad guy." Then she sings the second musical number, You Made Me Do This. Songs ''You Made Me Do This'' Candace: You want me to be the bad guy? Fine. Now I'm the bad guy. You guys made me get in trouble. You guys made me split into two. You guys made me rollerblade infront of everyone! Now it's time for me to get you. Oh, oh, oh, oh why'd you made me do this?! Now it's time to pay. You did a lot of very bad things And when I bust you, the thing should stay (not go). Oh why'd you made me do this?! And now your through. I'm gonna bust you, bust you, bust you and I'll never try to stop. Oh go ahead and ignore me just to call the "Crazy Cop". But I know you'll never see the light again 'Cause of what I did to you! You made me do this!!! TBA There is more to come. Please don't edit it. Thanks! =p "Good dogs tells the truth, never take what doesn't belong to them and never chew their butts in public." 22:15, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Category:Fanon Works Category:Movie